istariafandomcom-20200215-history
ARoP19 - Ritual of Journey: Spirits In Solitude
Information First you must learn the nature of various spirits if you have any hope of confronting The Sleeper. First seek out Dgaris and learn his story. Steps #Talk to Dgaris near his lair in Winter's Peak. Dgaris may be difficult to find in his spirit form, but as you wander the village of Winter's Peak you should find him. Continue to talk to Dgaris to learn more about him. (24174/27436 - he blends in well) #Share with hethsa in the Peak of Storms what you have learned from Dgaris. #Next you will talk with Taengee, a hatchling dragon who Hethsa says is full of life despite being just a spirit now. Seek Taengee out on a hillside south of Chiconis, as Taengee still watches dragons who come and go from this city. Listen to the story of one known as the "Child of Chiconis" (24344/21787) #Talk to Hethsa again about what you learned from Taengee. #Use the Rune of Summoning. #Talk and listen to Hethsa. Quest Text Hethsa tells you, 'You must learn the nature of various spirits if you have any hope of confronting The Sleeper. First seek out the spirit of Dgaris and learn his story.' Dgaris tells you, 'Who summons' Dgaris tells you, 'I am honored to meet you, . If you were sent by Hethsa, then you must be here for the ancient ritual. It has been a long while since I have been called upon to perform in this way. Listen carefully to my story, as my tale is the key to understanding the nature of my spirit.' Dgaris tells you, 'I lived my life as a guardian of this frozen waste. I was a protector, flying my rounds amidst these icy peaks, training my eyes to see through the thick snow-fog that often blankets these valleys. Look at the view before us. Is it not beautiful? I could not stand to see it marred by those wretched Aegis.' Dgaris tells you, 'For many days, the Aegis armies advanced through this area, destroying all in their path. I and my force of brave drakes and fiends did our best to stem their tide, making hit-and-run attacks, but there was only so much we could do to slow them down. As I watched them advance up the trail below us, towards Winter's Peak, my heart sank. Although this mountaintop is now flattened and covered by structures, it used to contain a dragon's lair. This was my childhood home, and I could not let it fall. I vowed to protect it at all cost, and so we made our stand.' Dgaris tells you, 'It was a glorious battle, ! The undead legions were bottlenecked upon the trail ridge below us. We strafed them with our fire breath, setting their lines of troops aflame while the fiends rained down arrows and magical attacks from afar. Yet they were still too many. We could only stem the tide for so long, a living shield against that dark force. I fell, here, protecting my home, and our land.' Dgaris tells you, ', that is my story. It is painful for me to be here, to see what I lost, and how it has changed forever... Return to Hethsa, brave Dragon, and she will test you to see if you understand my nature. Allow me to rest once more.' Hethsa tells you, 'You found Dgaris? That's great, ! I was afraid he might be lost to this world after so much time beyond! I hope that the story of his life and the feel of his spirit gave you an understanding of his nature. Remember it well, because I will test you on it later! For your next task, you will visit a more jubilant soul. Fly to Chiconis, , and summon a little one who passed from this world before his time, yet is still so very full of life.' Taengee tells you, 'Hi there! You sure are big. I'm Taengee!' Taengee tells you, 'Hi, ! Can I see your wings? Woaaah! It must be so great to fly! I can fly, too! Sorta... I guess it's more like floating, but it sure is fun! I can even float through the rocks! It's great for hide and seek! Do you want to play with me?' Taengee tells you, 'Awww, it must be tough to have so much responsibility. I have responsibilities, too. I help the new hatchlings learn to love life! A lot of times they can see me, until they get a little older. I always win when we play hide and seek! Sometimes I let them win, too, cause it makes them happy. I hope you win your test with Hethsa! I'm sure you will! Bye, !' Hethsa tells you, 'Wasn't Taengee a darling, ? He's so full of life! You have only two more spirits to meet. The first is my own mate, bless his heart! He should be right around here, somewhere. Use your rune to summon him!' You began using Rune of Summoning. You try to use the rune to summon Hethsa's mate, but nothing happens. Hethsa goes very quiet for a long while, and looks upset. Hethsa tells you, 'Gunnar didn't come... I suppose I knew that he would not. I have not felt the touch of his soul since this crater was formed. Every time someone comes to me for this ritual, I ask them to summon him, and he never comes. It has been so long since anyone has tried, I had hoped maybe this time it would be different... Where could he have gone? Well, since you can't meet him, let me show you his nature as well as mine by telling you our story.' Hethsa tells you, 'Gunnar was dear to this old dragon's heart. We fought side by side through many a battle, our abilities complementing one another. He possessed great physical strength, able to cleave enemies in two with his mighty claws, crushing our foes to pulp with his sinuous tail. My power, on the other paw, lay in the magical arts, crafting intangible energy that could both heal my mate as well as reach out its tendrils of force to strike down our enemies from a distance. We had such a beautiful union and balance between our complementary skills... Oh, Gunnar, why were you there that day?' Hethsa tells you, 'My love was here when the Sleeper was destroyed. He watched, along with a few others, the progress of the battle at this sacred place, ready to defend the great Sleeper should it be threatened by the squabbles of the naka-duskael. Yet none of us truly believed the Sleeper could be harmed. Nobody knew the true danger of the situation! I think Gunnar suspected it, but he was too late. When he saw that unholy sword cut a tear in reality, I think he knew he had to intervene. I can only speculate because the others who were there tell me that he suddenly charged towards the summit and was consumed by the great vacuum that engulfed everything in the area!' Hethsa tells you, 'Gunnar disappeared, along with everything around where we stand now! But where did his spirit go, ?! Why have I never felt his presence at the place that he perished?! I say I wait here to help the young ones... but I stay more because I want to feel him again! I cannot believe he could have ceased to exist, ! He will return... He must return... He must still love me...' Hethsa becomes silent and takes a few moments to compose herself. Rewards Category:Quests